


(Donut) Caboose and X-Ray Save the Day

by StardustDragon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel opens the door and gets a gun pressed to his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Donut) Caboose and X-Ray Save the Day

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE AFFILIATED IN ANY OFFICIAL CAPACITY WITH RT/AH/FH PLEASE DO NOT VIEW THIS CONTENT. YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO USE MY CONTENT.

A knock on the door comes as Joel, Ray, and Vanessa, their neighbor’s daughter, are finishing dinner. Vanessa is staying with them for the weekend while her parents are celebrating their anniversary. Joel had never really wanted kids until he met Ray and saw how good he was with them. He was childish himself, making him the perfect parent. He and Joel balanced each other, the perfect match of playful and serious. 

Joel gets up to go answer the door, passing by Ray as he does and squeezing his shoulder. He opens the door with a little apprehension, but their friends come over unannounced all the time, so he isn’t too worried. 

He doesn’t expect the gun pressed against his stomach, though. 

“Can I help you?” Joel asks calmly, not wanting to worry Ray if he can hear them. 

“Everything you’ve got. Now.” 

Joel nods, and calls out to Ray, hoping Ray remembers their emergency code. “Hey, honey? Could you put Vanessa to bed?”

“Sure thing,” Ray replies, his voice a murmur as he talks to Vanessa. 

Ray carries her through the living room to the master bedroom without looking at the doorway, knowing full well someone is there who shouldn’t be. He sits Vanessa on the bed and kneels in front of her. 

“Vanessa, this is very important, okay? If you hear someone coming down that hallway,” he pauses as the door in the living room shuts. “You need to hide in that closet and don’t come out until me or Joel come for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ray,” she says in her small voice. “Hide in the closet until you or Joel find me.” 

“Good girl,” he smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Joel shouts in the living room, and Ray stands, pulling out his phone to call the police.

After he hangs up, Joel swears, the sound followed by a crash.

He runs into the living room to see the stranger on top of Joel, a gun laying just a few feet away. Ray dives for it before the man can get to it, barely getting there in time. He points it at the guy. 

Joel takes the distraction to flip them and presses the guy into the floor, face first. 

“I’ll take over, Joel. Go get the ties.” 

Ray sits on the man’s back, gun pressed between his shoulder blades, and moves only enough so that Joel can ziptie him. 

When the police come in about five minutes later, the guy struggles underneath Ray and tries to get away. Ray gets up and yanks him by the ties. 

With a cheeky grin, Ray says, “He’s all yours.” 

—-

While the police are talking to Joel, Ray goes back for Vanessa. He hears shuffling and smiles to himself, knowing that Vanessa listened. 

He kisses her head again when he opens the closet and carries her back to the living room just as Joel is shutting the door behind the last officer. Joel takes her and Ray goes to call her parents and explain the situation. 

“We can be there in a couple hours,” her father decides. 

—-

They sit Vanessa between them on the couch and watch TV while they wait, hoping that it will get Vanessa to sleep. Within an hour, she’s knocked out next to Joel, who has also fallen asleep, his head tilted slightly forward because there’s nowhere else for it to go. Ray looks on fondly, and thinks, _I’m gonna marry that man someday_. 

\---

There’s a knock on the door for the second time that night, around eleven thirty, and Ray opens it to find their neighbors, both of them looking worried. 

“Hey,” he greets quietly, not wanting to wake them up. 

“Is she okay?” Vanessa’s mother asks. 

“Yeah, she’s right here,” he offers, moving back into the house. Vanessa is curled up into Joel’s side, her legs tucked under herself. Her father picks her up, still sleeping, and thanks them for taking care of her. “It’s no problem,” he waves it off. 

He shuts the door behind them as they leave and locks it, going over to Joel to wake him up. 

“Joooooooel,” he calls. It takes a few tries, but eventually Joel opens his eyes sleepily, yawning. “Come on, let’s go to bed, old man. It’s been a long night.” 

Joel chuckles and stands, putting a hand on Ray’s hip and kissing his temple. Ray leans into it with a small smile before Joel is going down the hallway. Ray puts the dishes in the sink to be done tomorrow and turns off the lights, heading for their bedroom. 

He changes and climbs in next to Joel, who immediately wraps his arms around him. Ray laughs softly and calls him an octopus. 

“Shut up,” Joel replies through a yawn. “I love you,” he murmurs after a few minutes, nearly asleep. 

“I love you, too, Donut.”

“It’s Caboose!”


End file.
